Misao Yamamura
Misao Yamamura (山村 ミサオ Yamamura Misao), also known as Detective Magnum in the English dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Misao is a detective and police officer from the Gunma district who covers multiple divisions, including robbery cases, escorting criminals, traffic observation, and homicide cases. Later on in the series, Yamamura is finally promoted to an Inspector role, much to the chagrin of Conan and especially Kogoro. Background Yamaura was born and grew up in the Gunma Prefecture. He became a police detective because he was a fan of Yukiko Kudo's television show in which she played a police woman, Dangerous Policewoman Story. Yamamura, before being promoted to Inspector, was considered a rookie detective.In his first case, he mentioned that the only reason why he was put on the case was because everyone else in his precinct had a cold. Misao's reputation grows after Conan knocks him out to solve a case, which gives him more assignments. Yamamura has a grandmother, named Misae Yamamura, who sometimes gets indirectly involved in Yamamura's cases. She also is a very big fan of racing her own car, and can drive a car as fast as Miwako Sato. The reaction of most characters when they see Yamamura is complete bewilderment; Kogoro even notes that he cannot believe that this is the only detective from the Gunma prefecture that can help him out during a murder case. Misao also does other work in the department, including robbery cases, as well as covering traffic observations. He also has escorted criminals to different places. In time, Yamamura was finally named an inspector, which he proudly showed off to Kogoro, Ran, and Conan. However, this annoyed Kogoro, who still called Yamamura "Yamamura-kei'ji'" (Officer Yamamura) instead of "Yamamura-"kei'bu'" (Inspector Yamamura); Conan expressed worry about the future of Gunma police with Yamamura in charge of other detectives, while Ran appeared to be the only one in support of Yamamura's new promotion. Personality For being a detective, Yamamura makes many unnecessary mistakes, including not noticing completely obvious clues, and even feels fear at the sight of blood or a dead body. He is also incredibly naive and superstitious, fully believing that a "curse" was left by ghosts in a case, to the point of being scared. He even messes up in trying to escort a criminal to a forest, deserting his own post because he wanted to buy himself some lunch. He also does not act in good conduct, publicly fawning over Yukiko Kudo when he found out who she was. Misao also once got heavily distracted by a portable television that he brought during a case because he had wanted to watch a romantic drama that was airing at the time of an investigation. And when it comes to Gunma, Misao doesn't even fully know the whole area, and has to be corrected by locals on certain things. However, even though he is a little clueless, Yamamura still knows the basics of his work and what to do in a crisis. For instance, he often writes in his notebook every piece of information he has been given about the case - even if that does not prevent him from forgetting what he has written. He is also very supportive, and always wants to lend a helping hand in solving a case. He is not completely lost during murder cases, figuring it out when Conan has to resort to giving out hand signs to him due to losing his voice from a cold. Also, Misao is very handy in helping catch a criminal, having been used by Conan to help confront a criminal that was trying to proclaim their innocence. He also helped catch another criminal, mostly through instructions Conan, pretending to be Kogoro, left for him on his cell phone as a text message. He even tried giving Kogoro credit for the case, showing that unlike Kogoro, he can be modest. However, Conan indicated in the text message that "Kogoro" wanted Misao to take all of the credit. Whenever Yamamura is involved in catching a criminal, he tends to become very excited. He noted that it felt like a "movie" when he had to shoot one of the runaway robbers in a bank robbery case. He is extremely excited to be involved in helping Eri Kisaki and Conan catch the real killer in another case to the point of acting like a little kid after the killer was arrested, talking about how he acted and looked when confronting the killer. His child-like reactions also manifest on the opposite end of the spectrum. One time when Yamamura decides that he is a bad police officer after making two big blunders during one case, it became up to Conan, Haibara, and the Detective Boys do their best to cheer him up so that he could feel better and lend them a hand in finding Mitsuhiko. Still, he is quite conscious of the importance of his role in society and his profession, making him in morale - if not in skill - a true police officer. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Relatives= |-|Others= Plot overview 'Anime/Manga ' 'Suspicious Uncle Case (Manga: 136-138, Anime: 96) ' 'Murderer Kogoro Mouri Case (Manga: 265-266, Anime: 199-200) ' 'Fake Kogoro Mouri Case (Manga: 308-310, Anime: 243-244) ' 'Disappearing Mitsuhiko Case (Manga: 358-360, Anime: 289-290) ' 'Meeting with Vodka (Manga: 382, Anime: 310) ' 'Suspicious Curry Case (Manga: 408-409, Anime: 331-332) ' 'Cigarette Message Case (Manga: 469, Anime: 375) ' 'Locked Car Murder Case (Manga: 509-510, Anime: 429-430) ' Misao is the Gunma officer sent for the case because he knew Kogoro. He brings a camera and is excited by the idea of having an opportunity to record "Sleeping Kogoro" to show it to his Gunma co-workers. Nevertheless, he is not very helpful with resolving the case. He becomes disappointed at the end of the episode, realizing that he stopped his recording to save some battery and forgot to resume it later. He even asks Kogoro to repeat the deduction show so that he can get all of it on film. 'Sealed Window Case (Manga: 531-532, Anime: 446-447) ' 'Sonoko's Handkerchief Case (Manga: 542-543, Anime: 457-458) ' Misao is the officer sent for this case, and brings a portable TV with him so that he will not miss his favorite drama, "The Maple Leaves of Winter". This drama relates to the case, so he tries to make the suspects confess that they like the movie, without success. He later appears to arrest the culprits, but only after they have already been defeated by Ran and Makoto. 'Unsmashable Snowman Case (Manga: 557-558, Anime: 466-467) ' Misao is sent for what seems to be a snowboard accident, and appears not to know the case's location very well, despite it being in Gunma. He first explains the victim's death as the result of a curse, and is then deeply convinced by the thesis of an accident; as a result, Conan tranquilizes him to expose the truth. 'Onibaba Legend Murder Case (Manga: 580-581, Anime: 481-482) ' In front of the events of the case, Misao first declares that the culprit is a member of the house - a correct conclusion - and wishes to proceed to a thorough investigation; however, realizing that none of the suspects could have committed the crime, he later concludes that the culprit is an outsider having used a trick. Misao is also surprised to encounter Agasa so frequently at crime scenes, and advices Conan to be exorcised of his habit of attracting crimes. 'Silver Witch Case (Manga: 661-663, Anime: 545-546) ' 'Kappa Murder Case (Manga: 720-721, Anime: 600-601) ' 'Demon Dog Murder Case (Manga: 737-740, Anime: 611-613) ' 'Cabin Trap (Manga: 816-817, Anime: 699-700) ' 'Vampire's Mansion (Manga: 836-839, Anime: 713-715) ' 'Bumper Brawn (Manga: 860-861, Anime: 744-745) ' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movie 13:The Raven Chaser ' One of the murders of the case having happened on the Gunma border, Misao is called onto the investigation. He behaves as he always does, is immediately despised by Kansuke Yamato, and is even disrespectful towards Kiyonaga Matsumoto. Misao is one of the few inspectors (with Sango) to follow Kogoro's whimsical theory about the murder, and he is eventually the only one to come with him when he leaves the headquarters on his own, saying he is going to catch the culprit. He still plays a role in the movie, by hearing Vermouth dialing her Boss' phone number; the tune unconsciously makes him whistle the Nanatsu No Ko song, leading Conan to suspect that a member of the Organization infiltrated the meeting. Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends ' 'Kogoro Mouri' Misao met Kogoro from the case. He is a very big fan of him, to the point of fawning over him, acting as if he was Mouri's biggest fan, and often being the only one to approve and follow his more bizarre deductions. He considers that they are partners and that, when on a case together, they have a 100% chance to catch the criminal; however, Kogoro does not approve of the "partner" appellation. Misao is very disappointed when he cannot film Kogoro during his "sleeping" form, musing that he wanted to show the other detectives at the Gunma Police Department. However, when he finally does get to film Kogoro's sleeping deduction, he leaves the camera on pause during the whole deduction, showing off his carelessness. He even cries heavily when he thinks that Kogoro has killed himself, not knowing that it was merely an imposter that looked like him. However, this does not mean that Kogoro doesn't fall victim to Misao's bad deductions; the first time that Misao meets him, he announces that Kogoro is the killer without barely any evidence at all. Although Kogoro does not like his detective skills, he considers Yamamura a friend on a purely personal level, especially when both detectives drink together. 'Misae Yamamura' Misae Yamamura is Misao Yamamura's grandmother. She lives in the Tottori prefecture, and he often talks about calling or visiting her. They seem to have the same interests: she recommended a romantic drama to Misao which later captivated him. 'Goro Otaki' Otaki met Yamamura in the Vampire's Mansion case. Name origin Yamamura's name comes from mystery writer Misa Yamamura. In the english Funimation Dub is surname is a reference to detective series Magnum P.I. Different looks Misao Before.jpg|Misao's "Before" Appearance (Episode 200) Misao Middle.jpg|Misao's "Middle" Appearance (Episode 467) Misao After.jpg|Misao's "After" Appearance (Episode 744) Quotes Trivia See also *Characters *Yamamura family References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters